


Chocolate

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because foodporn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut, entirely to be blamed upon kangaroo. ~~I'm much better at it now.~~

Tao licks his lips lusciously, waiting in expectation as Sehun teases him with the spoon of chocolate, "Do you want some Tao? Do you?"

Tao nods his head eagerly opening his soft pink lips and revealing pearly teeth but Sehun only teases; popping the spoon into his own mouth and letting a thin trickle of chocolate dribble out of his mouth and down the long smooth lines of his neck... Tao swallows desperately, rubbing his knees together in desperation but Sehun is mean and only teases more.

There's a desperate throbbing between Tao's legs and he wants to touch, to reach out and grab but Sehun has his hands bound behind his back and the sheets are too slippery and he can't get any friction and the chocolate smell is driving him insane. But Sehun only keeps dipping the spoon in the chocolate and dribbling it over Tao's chest and over his too sensitive nipples and Tao just wants to cry but he can't catch his breath and his eyes are too big and round and begging — "please please please please please" — repeated like a breathy staccato over the sounds of silk rustling and chocolate dribbling. Sehun finally takes pity on him and allows the spoonful of chocolate to fall into his open pink-lined mouth; Tao gulps and swallows as Sehun lets the chocolate fall onto the sheets — it'll be a big mess tomorrow but who cares about that right now — and licks a line of chocolate down his vibrating neck, working his way down a chest that's rising and falling and gently nibbling both of the startlingly pink nipples in turn as Tao gasps around the chocolate in his mouth and strains his arms against the silk bonds but he can't get loose. Sehun only dips his head down lower, nudging his face against Tao's legs that are clenched tightly together and gently pries them apart with chocolate smudged fingers, leaving small finger prints of chocolate on the pale silky skin, and Tao blushes in embarrassment as his cock springs up, free at last and he can't look, hiding his face in his shoulder as Sehun swallows him in one wet mouthful, the chocolate still sticky on his tongue that works around the head, sucking and caressing — Tao clutches desperately at the silky sheets that slide out from between his trembling fingers and gasps and Sehun nibbles at the base and it's all too much with the thick heavy sweet smell of chocolate and he lets go, stars sparking in the corners of his vision as he collapses backwards onto the bed.

Sehun only laughs and slurps another mouthful of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this as d/s dynamics because it's NOT and not to be read as such (it's a small snippet-type story and has no context); I won't be editing it but please know that I don't intend to write anything so borderline in the future.


End file.
